


The Spring Night

by 77ReSin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77ReSin/pseuds/77ReSin





	The Spring Night

Byoudouin is tired of looking a bunch of people passes by non-stop. His partner told him to sit here waiting for his comeback. However, he has waited half of the hour, that guy still not come back.

_Where the heck is he going?_

He is so irritated, instead of wasting time here, spending it for playing some sets of tennis is better, he thought. Nevertheless, it is not all his partner false, he has a part in it.

An hour ago, his partner – Tokugawa suddenly suggested that they have to tidy up their house. Byoudouin lazily lied on the sofa immediately denied. They can call the service, Byoudouin suggested. Tokugawa, even his idea was rejected, still wanted to do it. Therefore, he ignored the disagreement of Byoudouin, took his coat on and went out.

Before he could put his feet out of the house, Byoudouin had caught him.

“Where do you want to go?”

The blonde haired guy frowned his brows, asked.

“Go to buy cleaning kinds of stuff.”

The dark blue haired guy coldly answered. He continued.

“This year we’re free, so I want to enjoy the holiday.”

He was right, Byoudouin thought. He glanced at his partner, at the same time Tokugawa also looked at him, let go of me that was all his eyes said. Byoudouin could not help but sigh.

“ ’kay, I’ll go with you.”

“Actually, you don’t need…”

“shut up!” – he cut the line – “wait here”

Then, he took his coat on and went out with Tokugawa. He could not let this guy going out alone. With this guy’s appearance, for sure, he will bring some girls back home, or should say the girls follow him to home. Byoudouin will not let this happens, so he was resigned to go with that annoying handsome man.

As he said, whenever Tokugawa goes out, all the women, girls, from young to old on streets, are charmed by his good-looking. So irritated.

_Stop looking at him, you bitches_

Byoudouin glared at all the female looking hungrily at his guy. Not only the pair of bullet shape eyes frightened them, but they are also scared by the spirit of pirate behind him. Because of those things, they did not dare to continue looking at their charming prince.

For the scary man, he just wants to bring his Tokugawa back home, prevented all the eyes of the outsiders, especially from the female. In contrast, the prince did not notice what was going on or should say he did not care.

Finally, they could reach the supermarket. As expected, on the last days of the year, there will be a ton of people here. Tokugawa, without a word, went straight ahead to the houseware area. Not only cleaning the house, but Tokugawa also wants to decorate it. Because of that, those two started quarreling again. Tokugawa chose this, Byoudouin rejected and vice versa, Tokugawa said no with all Byoudouin’s choices. It happened again and again, until they decided, your way you go, I go mine. They separated.

That leads to the present situation, Byoudouin is waiting for his partner at the entrance of the supermarket., doing nothing and boring.

This place is more and more people come and go. He clucks his tongue, he thinks he should leave, this place is so many people. When Tokugawa finished his shopping, he would call him, Byoudouin believes that.

On the street is nothing different from the supermarket, a ton of people. He sighs, it is better. Byoudouin just walks and looks around. All the stores are decorating their stores to welcome the new year.

_New year huh?_

He thinks. When is the last time he celebrated the New year? He does not remember. All in his head are tennis, tennis, and tennis. However, he knows one thing. This year is the first year he celebrates with Tokugawa. He is looking forward to it.

How coincidental is, he stands at a store. He looking forward that day so much. On his face, a mischievous smile is spread. He enters the store and outs with a bag in his hand.

Then finally, his phone rings, The name appears on the screen is Tokugawa Kazuya. He frowns his brows, that guy changes the name he saved for him again. He irritatingly picks up.

“Where are you?”

Do not wait for Byoudouin voicing, Tokugawa asks. This guy, Byoudouin grins his teeth.

“Go to buy something.”

“I’ll wait at the entrance.”

Then, he hangs up.

“Shit!”

Byoudouin curses.

_I’ll make you pay._

With a perfect plan in his head, he comes back to the supermarket to pick his prey.

At the entrance, Byoudouin sees his partner’s hand bringing many bags. This guy bought all the supermarket huh?

“What on Earth did you buy?”

“Some kinds of stuff. Help me with the large ones.”

Tokugawa asks him to help with the two largest. Byoudouin glares at him.

_Really?_

_Yes, carry them._

Both communicate through the eyes. Do not need Byoudouin to say anything, he gives him the biggest two.

_That bastard._

He wants to rush this guy. However, this is not the time. Therefore, he has to restrain himself.

At the time they come back, Tokugawa immediately cleans the house. He commands Byoudouin doing many things. Every time, Byoudouin always gives him a pair of murdering eyes, but he still does as what Tokugawa said.

Sometimes they fight to each other because of differences in decorating the house. That last to the last days of the year. The time Byoudouin makes Tokugawa pay for his attitude in those days.

Finally, they finish preparing the house to welcome the new year. Tokugawa tiredly lies on the sofa. However, Byoudouin pulls him sitting up. Tokugawa glares at him.

“Taking a shower first, then do whatever you want.”

Nevertheless, Tokugawa denies. Byoudouin grins his teeth.

“Go to the bath, now!”

He brings him on his shoulder and takes him to the bathroom.

“Clean up yourself.”

He commands. The dark blue haired guy pouts his lips, don’t wanna. Byoudouin gets furious, but he restrains his anger.

“Fine, if you don’t wanna, then I help you.”

Do not wait for Tokugawa react, Byoudouin pushes him into the bathroom, enters and closes the door.

“Let bathe together.”

Tokugawa is aware of the danger coming, his instinct tells him to step back. In front of his eyes, the lion is preparing to hunt his prey. Byoudouin takes off his own clothes. Tokugawa gets the chance to turn his back running away. But, the lion is the lion, he never let his prey escape. His arm grasps around the slender waist, pulls him close to.

The poor prey does his best to get free but hopeless. Then, the lion, without mercy, takes all his prey’s clothes off, ignores all the imploring. Tokugawa is as naked as the day he was born. His face reddens as embarrassing and anger. On the other hand, in Byoudouin’s eyes, he is no different from a delicious and spectacular meal. Byoudouin just wants to swallow him one gulp.

Byoudouin carries him to the shower.

“Let go of me, I can do it myself…!”

“Shut up.”

Then he opens the shower. Both of them get wet under the warm water. However, Tokugawa still shiver. He is scared, he considers. For a long time, both of them have not been as close as this. He sure that Byoudoun does it in purpose, his strong arm still under his butt to carry him, his the other arm is embracing him, caressingly stroking his back, forcing him to fall on his bare chest. Those are in his evil plan.

“... put me down…”

Tokugawa talks through the grinning teeth. This time, like a miracle, Byoudouin listens to him, put him down. Immediately Tokugawa pushes him out. Byoudouin, however, his arm is faster, it grabs around Tokugawa’s waist, pulls him close to.

“Be a good boy.”

Byoudouin whispers into the red ear. His other free hand moves down rubbing the butt. Tokugawa is dyed in crimson, angrily glares at the pervert man. All he receives is just a mischievous smile.

“Tokugawa,” – he lows his voice – “if you disobey, you know what happens, don’t you?”

Tokugawa startles. Byoudouin’s finger is in front of his entrance. He is frozen. It starts rubbing the entrance, sometimes pushing it.

“… not now… please…”

The poor guy begs.

“Be good or I won't wait and fuck you now.”

Under Byoudouin’s threating Tokugawa cannot help but biting his lip and weakly nodding his head. The finger leaves the entrance.

“Close your eyes if not the shampoo will drop into your eyes.”

Tokugawa obeys the command, but he rejects to raise his head. No matter how he tries to bow his head, Byoudouin still can observe his face clearly. Both of them are at the same height. There is no way he can hide his tolerable face.

Byoudouin, once again, purposely slows his moves. He wants to observes his prey to endure more. He slowly washes all the bubbles. His hand moves down, he rubs the face to clean the shampoo. Byoudouin glides past every part on Tokugawa’s face, from his eyes to his cheeks, then the curve of his face. Such a beautiful and perfect face. No wonder, the female once looks at him, just like him. Talking about that, he feels so irritated. His fingers stop at the lip being bit.

“Stop biting it.”

Tokugawa pretends to hear nothing. Be disobeyed, Byoudouin clucks his tongue.

“Do as whatever you want. And I do what I want.”

He grabs Tokugawa’s chin to lift his head up, the kisses on it. Tokugawa widely opens his eyes, looks at Byoudouin surprisingly. The two lips are in touch. He wants to stop Byoudouin, but at the moment he opens his mouth, Byoudouin thrusts his tongue into. The inside is hot and wet. While the poor tongue finds the way to escape, it is wrapped by the other, forced dancing with it.

“….uhm… Stop it….”

Tokugawa harshly pushes the hungry animal out. He is red like a boiled shrimp, from the head to the toes. He cannot believe that Byoudouin would kiss him. It is a long time from the last they have kissed. All his face is hot and numb because of the touching of Byoudouin. Moreover, not only the above is hot, but the heat is also spread to the under. It is not good, he has to end the bathing time soon.

 


End file.
